


After a long night

by Toinette93



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1979, Brian is reaaaally tired, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Feelings of dissociation, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, POV Brian May, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Live Show, Short One Shot, The others are really just mentionned in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toinette93/pseuds/Toinette93
Summary: "Brian thinks he must have nodded because the conversation goes on without him. The next thing he notices they are in a club, Freddie's arm is around his back pushing him forward while John and Roger are talking together consiprationally"---This is some more of my sort of series of the boys in some kind of altered mental state that I started back in January. Brian mentionned somewhere (might be the Queen in 3D book?) the sort of emptiness after a show, and I wanted to do something about it. That's pretty much it.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 19





	After a long night

It's the last show of the tour and as he gets his guitar over his head to salute the audience for one last time he starts feeling his body again, as he walks off the stage. The wonderful high, the energy of the whole crowd carrying him along as if he were some sort of particle of dust getting dragged in the orbit of a star is already going down, faster than it usually does and is getting replaced by that odd sense of emptiness that often follows.

  
Generally the high holds until at least the afterparty and then the whole excitement of that takes over until the little hours of the night, but not tonight.

  
He can feel the weight of the Old Lady, and is relieved to hand it over to a roadie, whom he thanks – he's still polite enough for that thank you very much – but hardly notices and he'd be hard pressed to tell you his name.

  
They walk down the stairs to a car that's going to take them to some sort of party. They're supposed to get changed there, he thinks. His shoulder is hurting where the strap of his guitar was, he's so sweaty he's not sure he'd really feel the difference humidity-wise were he to jump into the shower and his hair is matted and flat. There's a low ache in his knee where he bumped it into the monitor when they mock-fought with Freddie for it and his fingers look like they always do by the end of a tour, nails clipped and traces of blood at random places. They feel that way too.

  
He's almost trembling from the exhaustion and the down from the adrenaline rush, but he still finds his way to the car somehow. He sits down next to the others who are still very much riding the high. Freddie is waving around excitedly about some thing and Roger is looking positively devilish as he tells of some plans for the night. John already looks drunk, and isn't talking much. He just look high and happy in an oddly sedate way.

"You ok, mate?" Asks Roger bumping his shoulder with a grin on his face.

  
Brian thinks he must have nodded because the conversation goes on without him. The next thing he notices they are in a club, Freddie's arm is around his back pushing him forward while John and Roger are talking together consiprationally heads real close to one another.

  
After a few drinks that someone must have given him – no way he would have selected that tasteless lager on his own – he seems starts noticing his surroundings somewhat more. He sits down on some sofa and starts enjoying the atmosphere a bit. He's tired enough he really wouldn't mind sleeping but he doesn't think he could deal with the silence. There does not seem to be much inside of him right now, so it's better if there's something outside.

  
After a bit a woman sits next to him, and she's drunk enough that she doesn’t recognize him, even if she does appear to have been to the show. That or the unusual state of his own hair, he's not quite sure. He doesn't particularly feel like sex right then, he's just too tired, but neither does she, and they talk for a while, about optics and the physics behind it, as it appears she is a camerawoman with some interest in the technical side of things. It's actually a nice conversation and by the time she leaves – and her friends do recognize her, but it’s not too awkward somehow – he's even more tired but a bit less empty and has a couple of ideas about possible alterations to one of his stereo cameras, so he goes to find John.

The younger member of their group is very drunk but also quite enthusiastic, and they decide to make to the hotel to look at it more closely. They tell Ratty who's there to tell the others. In the way out, they spot Roger making out with two women who appear to be twins, while Freddie is nowhere to be found, having probably found something or maybe someone better to spend what's left of the night with. It's already 4 am after all.

Brian is woken up at 11 am the next day – which is far too early in his opinion – by Roger laughing out loud. What right does the bugger have to be so bloody cheerful in the morning for God's sake? Doesn't he have a hungover to deal with? Apparently not. Brian is about to snap at him when he notices where he's sleeping. He is on John's bed, which apart from himself and John is covered in camera parts strewn everywhere but it does seem they have managed to build some sort of contraption from them. Ok. He does have to admit it makes for a funny sight. Still doesn't excuse waking him up though.

As Roger offers plans for lunch while John slowly emerges and Freddie's head appears at the door, Brian notices he's feeling quite normal again. Appropriately annoyed at Roger, which is more or less his baseline. As he launches into a half-growled debate with him – hey, it's still morning – he takes a moment to smile at the craziness of it all, of this life the four of them are leading.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there !  
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic. I know it's a bit of an odd thing, that one. I lack the time and inspiration to really plan any longer story at the moment ('cause real life and stuff), but I still wanted to write, and well, that happened.  
> Come tell me what you thought in the comments, they make my day !  
> Take care out there  
> Toinette


End file.
